In modern warfare it is known to deploy `scattered` mines, e.g. via artillery shells, on hard pavement or road surfaces, particularly those along which main supply lines are maintained.
As these pavement surfaces are normally road or bridge surfaces, scattered mines cannot be cleared therefrom by apparatus such as the `plowing` system descibed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,694, nor is it desirable to attempt to detonate the mines as this would cause severe damage to the pavement surface.
Furthermore, scattered mines are generally of the variety that is activated when engaged under a relatively small force, such that it is necessary to propel them away from the pavement surface at a relatively high speed, so that when they explode they will be out of range so as not to damage the pavement or personnel or vehicles seeking to travel thereacross.